Unexpected
by Mus4u
Summary: Their first dance. Chyan, slash, written for comment fic


Chad heard the music thumping from the threater and had to check it out; it wasn't the sort of music that usually came from there. Loud, grating, some sort of nu-metal band. He pushed one of the double doors open and the music grew louder, he stepped in quickly and shut it.

His mouth fell slack-jaw when he saw Ryan, of all people, grinding to the music, by himself, eyes closed. His body moved with the music and every angle stood out and for a moment Chad wasn't even listening to the music all he could see was the way Ryan's body moved to it.

The song came to an end with the tempo rising along with the snap of Ryan's hips and the shifting of his feet. It quickly changed to the next track and the sudden soft, mellow tone almost made Chad feel like he'd lost a bit of his hearing.

Ryan automatically slowed down, his hips no longer jerking but rolling sensually to the music. He did a slow turn and when he was facing the audience again he opened his eyes and stumbled, but it was graceful and not really a stumble at all, when he saw Chad. "You could have said something. You scared a few years off," he held his chest but was smiling.

"What was that last song?" Chad hopped up onto the stage.

Ryan scrunched up his face and tapped his chin, "I really don't know. It's just a CD I made to dance to."

"That was um- some dancing," Chad felt his face heat up a bit.

"Thanks," Ryan hadn't really stopped dancing to the song that was playing. "So you wanna dance?" he asked, smile cheeky, thinking Chad would say no.

"Sure," Chad surprised the both of them, "but something with a little more beat?" Ryan's grin could have brighten a room.

When the song started Chad wasn't expecting Ryan to grab him by one hip and draw him in; not close enough that their bodies were touching but close enough for him to feel Ryan's body heat. It could have been the fact that Ryan had already been dancing but he felt even warmer. It took Chad a moment to find a rhythm that worked, his body was failing to co-operate with his head that was telling him to move.

Once Chad actually started responding to the song Ryan dropped his hand and they moved to the music. It took Chad several more moments to become comfortable with the sound and soon he was moving along with the beat without thought.

"Thought you didn't dance?" Ryan's voice cut through and Chad opened his eyes to find the blond watching him with a smile.

Chad grinned back, "this isn't dancing," he challenged.

"Really," Ryan smirked and pulled Chad in closer with an arm around his neck and one on his hip again. "How about now?"

Chad almost choked when Ryan rolled his hips, "what.." he got another smirk and he wasn't about to be out done by Ryan Evans. He grabbed Ryan's slim form and really started to move with the music.

It wasn't until the song ended that Chad realized how close they had become and how sensual their dancing was. Pressed chest to thigh, they moved together to the beat and when the music suddenly stopped so did their bodies.

It was Ryan that finally made the move away from Chad, "see you're not so bad." Ryan joked but his voice was weak. "Well," he said cheerily and Chad knew it was his actor-mask, "we should get going. Since it's la-" Chad turned Ryan back to him, "Chad?" he asked his smile faltering a little.

Chad decided that talking might ruin this moment that had started between them. Chad cupped one smooth cheek in his hand and tilted Ryan's head enough that he could seal his lips over his. It was slow and awkward to start but the moment Ryan let down his wall he melted into Chad's body and again they were molded together like in the dance. It was Ryan's tongue that boldly asked with a swipe against his bottom lip. Chad's mouth fell open half in surprise but mostly in want. The fight for dominance was undecided when they finally ripped away from each other for air.

"That," Ryan smiled up at him, "that was.."

"Unexpected?" Chad helped.

"Amazing?" Ryan smiled coyly.

Chad found himself grinning back, "oh yeah, definitely that too." Ryan laughed and Chad had to kiss him again because really, he hadn't realized how damn sexy it was.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical

First time writing this fandom, feedback greatly appreciated.


End file.
